Season 4 Anubis
by Rjvamp 369
Summary: My take on season 4. There will be familiar faces like Jason and Rufus excetra. Couples are major Peddie,Fabina,mabian,Pason,Amfie,walfie,jeroy and a little neddie and keddie. It's better than it sounds! Please REVEIW!
1. house of hello

Patricia's P.O.V

I pulled my suitcases out of the taxi then watched it drive away.I sighed and turned to come face to face with Anubis again. I was so happy about seeing everyone again,especially Eddie. Shock horror,we didn't break up this summer! Anyway,I began to walk up to the front door which was wide open. I stepped inside to almost trip on a bright pink suitcase...Amber...Amber! She's back! Ok,normally I wouldn't be this happy but to be honest I missed her. I dropped my suitcase along with the others and walked into the common room to be attacked with hugs 'Patricia!' Joy screamed,hugging me.I hugged her back,then I saw Amber 'Amber! You're back!'I said. Amber smiled. 'Yeah,fashion school was great but Daddy said he wanted me to have a normal education...Also I missed you guys' she said,I smiled. Then I started going around the room greeting everyone and last was Eddie 'Hey' I said

'Hey' he replied giving me a hug. I could feel butterflies in my stomache as he did. When we released we kissed,even though it was quick it still gave me shivers. After, we all sat at the dining table because Trudy had prepared us some food which was as amazing as always. Then I could hear footsteps from the hallway,Trudy went out to investigate. She came back with a huge smile on her face 'I have a surprise for you my lovelies!' We all looked at her confused. Then Trudy stepped aside to reveal a familiar face...Nina!

Nina's P.O.V

I looked at everybody,especially Fabian.I gave them all huge smiles and it wasn't long before I was flooded with hugs,hellos and kisses. I missed everyone so much. 'Hey Nina,still American?' Patricia said,I laughed. I missed her sarcasm 'yep,still Patricia?' I said back,Patricia just smiled. But the person who seemed most happy to see me was Amber. I swear to god she literally screamed when she saw me. After that I was introduced to Willow and KT. Willow was basically a female version of Alfie which was pretty cool,I can sense there is gonna be drama this year so it's good to have perky. KT is American like me,which is great! She seems pretty nice,she's real sweet to.

Fabian's P.O.V

I can't believe Nina is back. I mean I still like her but I'm with Mara and I'm still pretty mad she just broke up with me like that last year ,I guess this year is gonna have alot of teen drama but hey I'm sure it'll be ok,even after the upset with Nina and me she's still my friend...I hope.


	2. I recognise him

Amber's P.O.V

So much has changed since last time. Patricia and Eddie are back together. There is now a Mabian and...and...there is walfie. And there's me thinking Alfie would wait for me. Well at least I don't have it as bad as Nina. I mean,no more Fabina! They where perfect for eachother! God it's all a mess,even me...the love guru,can't keep up with the drama!

Nina's P.O.V

I finally finished unpacking my bag. Trudy managed to squeeze me and Amber into the spare room. I can't believe Fabian and Mara are dateing.I always thought it would be me and Fabian,even when we broke up before we both knew it wasn't over but now...now, I think this is it.

Eddie's P.O.V

After I finished unpacking my bag I walked into the common room to see Patricia sitting alone on the sofa so I went to sit next to her. She huffed. 'You do know where dating right?' I asked

'How could I forget sweetie' she teased.

'So,what you doing?' I said.I love annoying her.

'I was trying to get some peace and quiet' she replied turning to me. I smirked.

'You know you love my company' I smirked,leaning in and kissing her softely,after a second she began to kiss back. Then she broke it,I sighed 'your such a tease' I said then I got up and kissed her on the head 'eeewww' she said rubbing the kiss off her forhead. I laughed.

'What are you 5?' I said then walked out of the common room into the hall. I looked up at Victors office and saw a man walk out,I decided to hide and get a better look at the man...I reconised him but from where. Then it hit me...2 years ago. I got my phone out and texted sibuna.

_Sibuna meeting_

_Attic_

_5 minutes_


	3. That's impossible

Eddie's P.O.V

I looked around at all my fellow sibuna and prepared myself for what I was about to tell them. 'Eddie what is this about?' Fabian asked looking confused. I took a deep breath.

'I saw someone coming out of Victors office and I recognized him' I said. They all still looked confused. 'So' Alfie said. I looked down at the floor.

'This is gonna sound crazy but I think...I think it was Rufus' the words literary hurt. I raised my head to look at them all,they seemed horrorfied. 'What,Eddie that's impossible. You do know that right?' Patricia said,everyone nodded. 'I know it is.I know. I mean I'm the one who got rid of him but...' I trailed off. 'Even if it was him there's no way he'd be with Victor. They hate eachother...remember' Fabian said. I sighed 'Right'. Everyone stood up.

'Come on.I think we've had enough drama for one day.' KT said then she walked over to me.

'Rufus?' She asked. I smiled.

'Fill you in later' I replied then began to join the others and walked out of the attic. I'm sure it was him. No I'm positive. It had to be...right?

Patricia's P.O.V

The sibuna meeting was dramatic. It brought back alot of memories. Especially of Rufus and being kidnapped. He can't be back. It's impossible. I shook my head and walked to my room. I curled up like a ball as I fell on my bed. It wasn't that late but I was so tired. Then there was a knock on the door. 'Come in' I said. The door opened to reveal Eddie

'Hey' he said. I sat up on my bed.

'Hey' I replied as Eddie came to sit next to me.

'I came to see if you where ok' he said. I smiled.

'I'm good' I remembered telling Eddie about what happened with Rufus and the fact that he wanted to see if I was ok made me smile. I leaned in and kissed him slowly. He kissed back straight away. Then I pulled away. 'Are you sure it was Rufus who you saw' I asked. He looked nervous.

'Positive'


	4. What is going on?

Nina's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and rolled over to look at the alarm clock. It was 7:20. I groaned at the sight of it and shuffled on my bed. I can't believe this is happening again. I mean Rufus...Rufus! He's literally my arch enemy! And then I have the hole Fabian and Mara situation which is driving me crazy. I know I broke up with him but it was for his own good! To keep him safe! Oh god,I don't know.

Patricia's P.O.V

I took a deep breath as my eyes fluttered open to reveal the morning sun. It was to overwhelming! I mean Rufus!...Rufus Zeno! Even the name made me shiver but I shook it off and clambered out of bed to grab my school uniform and throw it on. Then I made my way down stairs to breakfast where everyone was already eating. Apart from Jerome cracking the occasional joke we ate in silence. I walked over to school with Eddie. 'How you feeling yacker?' He asked

'Alright, got a bit of a stomache ache though' I replied. Eddie's face went serious.

'You know that's not what I meant' he said grabbing my shoulder,I shrugged him off.

'I'm fine! God, why are you so worried about me!' I yelled. Eddie looked shocked.

'Because your my girlfriend! And I don't want anything to happen to you!' He yelled back.

'Yeah I get that and yeah it's sweet and all but I'm not a little girl Eddie. I can cope on my own so just back off!' I said sternly then ignored his hurt expression and walked the rest off the way to school alone. When I made it to school I walked over to Fabian and Amber who where standing by the lockers. 'Hey guys' I said.

'Hey' they replied. Then the school bell went. I sighed and began to walk to my next class. I sat down on my desk which I happened to share with Eddie...oh Joy. When Eddie came to sit next to me we didn't talk we just sat there in silence until the teacher entered the room...oh my god! 'Hello everyone, you may remember me but if you don't I'm Mr. Winkler.' My mouth dropped. First Rufus and now Jason! I thought he was dead or dying!What is going on!


	5. Mr Winkler

Patricia's P.O.V

I kept staring at Mr Winkler. How is he here? Finally the bell went to signal the end of class. I grabbed my bag and started to walk out 'um,Patricia can you stay behind a minute' he said. I froze and turned slowly. I walked over to him. 'Hello Patricia' he said. I gave him a cold look

'what are you doing here? Why are you here? How are you here? I thought you were dying' I said harshly. I saw Jason do a small smile.

'There's the old Patricia I know. And to answer your question, I am still ill and,well as you say dying but that doesn't mean it can stop me from teaching. Anyway Mr sweet asked me to come back.'he replied. 'Why?' I asked.

'That Patricia, is no concern of yours. But I do hope you have forgiven me for what happened last time I was teaching here.' He said. I nodded. 'Well then,on your way' he said shooing me out the door. I started to walk out the door. 'Oh and Patricia' I turned. 'If you ever need anything,you know where I am' he said. I smiled and walked out to see Eddie waiting for me.

'I thought you weren't talking to me' I hissed. he scoffed.

'I thought you weren't talking to me' he said. I rolled my eyes as I walked past him,hitting his shoulder. He turned to catch up with me. 'What did he want?' He asked. I groaned.

'he just wanted to say hi' I said. This time Eddie rolled his eyes.

'Well then why did he only want to say hi to you?' He asked sternly.

'because he and I where friends' I said. Eddie huffed.

'Yeah,I bet you where close friends' he said under his breath.

'What's that supposed to mean!?' I yelled.

'Nothing! Absolutely nothing!. He yelled back and walked off. I felt like screaming. What was wrong with him today?

Eddie's P.O.V

I know Patricia's hiding something. Why won't she tell me? She's been so distant lately and I hate it! I miss her. I really do. I'm gonna find out what's going on,no matter what .

**Sorry this chapter is really short and really bad. :( But I want to say I love you guys for all your amazing reveiws! Keep them coming guys. They mean so much! :)**


	6. another day,another mystery

Patricia's P.O.V

I can't believe Eddie! What is wrong with him?! He's just so...so...ugh! But I just can't deal with this right now anyway. There is no way that Eddie seeing Rufus and Jason being back is a coincidence...is there?I just can't believe this! I thought we where done with the hole mystery and near death experiences but no. I sighed and began to walk back to Anubis house. I think that's been enough drama for one day.

When I reached the house I walked into the common room to see,guess who,Eddie. I groaned and turned to walk the over way but he grabbed my arm ''Yacker wait,I'm sorry'' he said. I turned to face him and raised my eyebrows. ''You should be. Mr critical'' I snapped. Eddie scoffed.

''How do you know that guy anyway?'' He asked,I chuckled at the question.

''He's a teacher Eddie,everybody knows him'' I stated.

''Yeah but you two seemed particularly close'' I gave him the death glare.

''Watch your step Sweet'' i hissed.

''Look I just wanna know where you to..um'' he mumbled. I punched his arm,hard.

''What!? No! Why would you even think that!? You where my first kiss remember!'' I yelled. Eddie held his hands up.

''ok,ok,sorry,I won't bug you about it any more'' he said. I groaned.

''But I do think him being back has something to do with the hole Rufus thing'' I said. Eddie turned confused. ''Why would you think that?'' He asked.

''Well back when he was teaching before he was in that secretly society,you know the one with Victor and sweetie and there was this hole eternal life thing and whatever. It's just complicated'' I rambled ''Sibuna meeting?'' He asked. I shrugged.

''Sibuna meeting'' then I turned to walk away, but,once again,Eddie grabbed my arm.

''What!?'' I huffed ,a little annouyed.

''Do you wanna go on a date tonight?'' He asked. I rolled my eyes.

''You're unbelievable. You expect me to go on a date with you after everything you've accused me of?!'' I hissed. Eddie just smiled.

''Meet you here at 8'' he said. I opened my mouth to protest but he fast walked down the corridor and was soon out of sight.

KT'S P.O.V

I just got a new text from Eddie about a sibuna meeting in the attic so am on my way up there right now. I wonder if they've seen this Rufus guy again or something. I climbed up the stairs into the attic to see all the sibunas already seated. I took a seat next to Fabian. ''Ok now everyone's here we can start. Patricia and I think that this teacher Mr Winkler has something to do with me seeing Rufus'' Eddie said. I smiled at the thought of Mr Winkler...he was kinda cute. ''I was thinking that to'' Fabian said. ''Ok...guys,hate to break it to you but we have absolutely nothing to go on'' Patricia stated. She was right. We have no idea what there planning or anything! ''I say we trail the teacher and keep an eye on Victor,you know in case that Rufus guy comes back'' I suggested. Everyone nodded. Then Fabian turned to Patricia ''Mabey we should check out the old barn considering that's where Rufus used to hide'' he said. Patricia nodded.

''I'll come to'' Nina said.

''We'll all go'' he replied. Patricia shook her head.

''We can't all go,theres to many of us'' she stated.I nodded in agreement.

''She's right'' I added.

''Ok fine, Patricia,Fabian,KT and I will go to the barn'' Eddie said. After a few objects,everyone eventually agreed. ''We'll go tommorrow night,after curfew'' he said. Then the Sibuna meeting was other. Another day,another mystery.


	7. Osiris

**Later that evening**

Eddie's P.O.V

I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Patricia ,to start our date. I sighed and looked at my watch. It was 8:05. I was starting to believe she stood me up but just as I did she emerged from the top of the stairs. ''Sorry I'm late'' she exclaimed daddeling down each step. I smiled.

''Its ok,you look great by the way'' I replied. She was dressed in her casual goth gear but she still looked beautiful. ''Ur,thanks'' she said,positioning herself in front of me. ''So,where we going weasel?'' She asked. I smirked.

''I thought we could just go for a walk'' I said. Patricia nodded, I grabbed her hand and together we made our way out through the front door. We started walking through the woods past the school. It was dark which gave me an excuse to be extra close to Patricia. Suddenly I heard a Russel in the trees. ''Did you hear that?'' I whispered to Patricia. She looked up.

''Hear what?'' She asked sounding a little scared. I turned my head in each direction as I heard another russel. Then I grabbed Patricia's hand and lead her behind a tree. I slowly poked my head around the tree trunk to see three figures. One of them was Victor,the other was Dad and the third was...Rufus. I pressed my finger up against my lips and turned to Patricia,signalling her to be quiet,I then focused on listening to their conversation. ''We can't let Osirus cross into this world,even you Rufus must understand that'' Victor said.

''I understand Victor,that is why you must give me the boy! A bit of Osirus lives in him,he acts as a doorway and that doorway must be closed!'' Rufus yelled. I froze, are they saying what I think they're saying. ''No! There must be another way?!'' My Dad shouted. Then Patricia squeezed my hand. ''Eddie,we gotta tell the others,let's get outta here'' she said. I nodded.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a thanks for all your lovely reveiws! :) So what do you think of the storyline so far? Please tell me what you think :P oh and sorry this chapter was really short!**


	8. telling

Eddie's P.O.V

I looked around the room at everyone,they all seemed to have scared looks on their faces.''so what's this about?'' Fabian asked turning from Patricia to me. I took a deep,Patricia could see I was worried and grabbed my hand.

''Osirus wants to cross into this world'' I said. Fabians gaze grew worried as did everyone elses.

''That's not possible, how would he be...'' Fabian paused realizing the reality of the situation. ''You,he'll use you'' Fabian mumbled. I looked confused.

''So what does this mean. Does Rufus,Victor and your dad want him to come into the world?'' KT asked. I shook my head. ''The opposite''

''So what's the problem? they can sort it out'' KT said.

''The only way to stop it,is if Eddie dies'' Patricia told her. KT's expression dropped.

''We can't let that happen.'' KT said. We all nodded. Then one by one we got up to leave. Last to leave was KT,who came to sit next to me.''we're not gonna let them kill you Eddie'' she said comfortingly. I nodded and gave her a smile.''thanks KT'' I whispered. She then got up to leave like the others and I was left to wallow in my unknown fate.

Patricia's P.O.V

I can't let this happen to Eddie. I can't loose him. I need to help him,some how. I need to find Jason,he'll know what to do.I ran to school and walked straight into Jason's classroom. He was in there sitting on his desk,marking books. He looked up. ''Patricia,how can I help you?'' He asked happily. I walked over to him with panic written all over my face. ''Jason,please tell me you know nothing about Egyptian gods coming into the human world'' I asked hastily. Jason looked stunned at my outburst. ''Patricia what's going on?'' He asked.

''I'll tell you when you answer my question'' I said quickly.

''Ok,I know nothing about what you just said,now tell me'' he replied.I took a deep breath.

''Eddie's gonna be used as a portal to let Osirus into the world and the only way to stop that from happening is to kill Eddie but I can't let that happen either'' I said. Jason looked confused.

''Why are you telling me this?'' He asked.

''Because,I trust you. You've been in with Victor and sweetie before,you can do it again. Find out what they're doing'' I exclaimed. Jason stood up.

''is there anything else I should know?'' He asked. I nodded.

''Rufus is back'' I mumbled. Jason's mouth dropped.


	9. sibuna ex

Patricia's P.O.V

I walked back to Anubis with my hands in my pockets. Did I make the right decision in telling Jason? Eddie's gonna hate me. Oh god,what have I done. I pushed threw Anubis houses front door to see Eddie standing in the hallway with his arms crossed. ''Where have you been?'' He asked sternly.

''None of your business where I've been'' I snapped. Eddie scoffed.

''Well it kinda is considering you're my girlfriend'' he replied. I rolled my eyes.

''Well if you must know I forgot one of my books'' i said.

''So where's the book'' he asked. Oh crap,I thought.

''No,you know what I don't have to explain myself to you!'' I huffed shoving past him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. ''Patricia you can't start shutting me out. Please,don't keep stuff from me...were where you?'' He asked softly. I took a deep breath.

''Ok,don't be mad but... I told Mr Winkler everything.'' I said. Eddie grew an angry expression.

''You what!?'' He yelled.

''Eddie,I trust him ok! He can help,you gotta trust me'' I reassured. He shook his head.

''No,I can't believe you. He's not getting involved and that's final ok!'' He answered. I rolled my eyes.

''God you're so full of yourself! Just let me help you!''I screamed. He shook his head.

''I'm sorry Patricia but you're out'' he said quietly.

''What?'' I asked

''You're out of sibuna'' he said staring at the ground. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

''Fine'' I hissed then carried on walking past him but then turned again. ''You know what Eddie,we're over'' i said before turning once again and walking away.


	10. the ring

Patricia's P.O.V

I lay in my bed,staring up at the ceiling thinking about the mess I made. What have I done?Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? I groaned at myself. I guess I was only trying to help. Suddenly the bedroom door was pushed open to reveal Trudy. ''Patricia there is someone who wants to see you downstairs.'' She said,leaving straight after. I luged myself out of bed and walked downstairs to see Mr Winkler standing in the door way. I sighed ''what do you want?'' I hissed. He walked over to me. ''I'm here about what you told me'' he said. I rolled my eyes.

''Well none of that matters anymore so you can just go'' I said.

''Of course it matters if what you told me was true. Why the sudden change of heart?'' He asked curiously. ''That's none of your business'' I snapped. He nodded.

''I see teenage relationships have taken its dramatic turn on you.'' He said. I huffed.

''Whatever'' I said.

''Look Patricia I think I know how to help Eddie'' he said. I looked up quickly raising my eyebrow.

''Go on'' I said. Jason smirked.

''I think I can remove the part of Osiris that lives in Eddie but to do this I need the ring of osiris .'' He said.

''Okay and?'' I asked a little impatiently.

''The ring is hidden somewhere in the grounds of the school and house,we need to find it'' he said.

''How can we that!? It's a tiny ring?! Do you even know what it looks like?!'' I yelled.

''Patricia calm down. We'll find it. We have just gotta get the book of osiris which is in the library. Once we get that it'll tell us everything we need to know...ok?'' He said soothingly.

''Ok'' I nodded. I then threw my arms around him in a hug. ''Thankyou'' i whispered. I then released him from the embrace. ''Anytime'' and with that he left leaving me alone in the anubis hallway.

Eddie's P.O.V

I tossed my laptop on my bed which made Fabian look up from his book ''You ok?'' He asked. I scoffed. ''No'' Fabian put his book down.

''Okay,what's wrong?'' He asked.

''I kicked Patricia out of sibuna and I'm pretty sure we broke up'' I said. Fabian looked shocked.

''You what!?''


	11. dodgy librarians

Patricia's P.O.V

I sat down at the breakfast table next to Joy. I could tell the others knew what had happened between Eddie and I by the way they looked at me. I know they all think I shouldn't have told Jason but that doesn't matter anymore because I have,and it seems to be paying off. Once I had finish my cereal I stood up from the table and grabbed my school bag so I could leave early. I decided to start looking for the book of Osiris straight away so I made my way to the libary.

Once I got to the library I searched the bookshelves for the book of Osiris but it was no where to be seen. Suddenly,one of the librarians walked past me. It couldn't hurt to ask right? ''Excuse me?'' I asked. The librarian turned. ''Yes,what is it dear?'' The librarian was an old frail women with deep olive eyes making her a victim of stereotype. ''I'm looking for the book of Osiris?'' I said. The lady frowned. ''You're the second person to ask about that book this week'' she said. I nodded...wait.

''Hang on. Someone else has asked about the book?'' I asked. She nodded.

''Why yes. They checked it out'' she said scratching her Roman nose.

''Did you record the person's name?'' I asked. The lady smiled.

''Of course I do that with all of the library's costumers.''she chuckled walking over to her desk and pulling out a large brown book. She trailed her long,boney finger down the pages. ''I believe it was taken out by a Renee Smith'' she said looking up from the book towards me. My mouth dropped. What would Rufus want with the book of Osiris. Is he trying to find the ring? Does he want to help Eddie? Or does he want to destroy the ring and kill Eddie? My mind was whirling with questions. ''Thankyou'' i said quickly and then ran out of the library to school. I had missed the first ten minutes of history class but my teacher was Jason so he'd understand. I ran through the corridors and threw my classroom door. ''Aw,Patricia nice of you to join us'' Jason said sarcastically.

''Sorry,I got held up'' I said. Jason gave me a nod and mimicked the words 'are you ok' I just nodded and gave him a smile. I then walked over to my usual seat which was next to Eddie,to endure several minutes of awkward ,to my suprise,Eddie nudged me. ''Where we're you Yacker?'' He asked.

''None of your business'' I hissed. Eddie sighed.

''Why do I even try?'' He mumbled. I just groaned at his ignorance and carried on ignoring. Finally the bell to signal the end of class's went. I was relieved. I then waited for everyone to go and went to see Jason. ''Did you find the book?'' He asked. I shook my head.

''Not exactly'' I replied. He raised an eyebrow.

''Go on''

''Rufus has it...I don't know why and I don't know how,he just does'' I stammered. Jason's expression grew worried. ''How do you know?'' He asked. I looked at him.

''Because the book was checked out useing the name Renee. That's like Rufus cover name'' I said. Jason huffed. '' Well at least you're safe'' he said. I gave him a smile.

''It was just a library'' I pointed out. He chuckled.

''It Mabey a library but some of those librarians are pretty dodgy'' he said. I laughed and so did he. Then it happened. I don't know how. It was almost like an unconscious reaction or reflex. But it happened. Even if it was for a few moments. We kissed.

**Peddie shippers don't be mad cause I'm a peddie shipper to! Im just trying to make a love triangle. This story will have lots of peddie and pason. But who will Patricia choose? Also please check out bookwormvsmovieworm and her story! It's really good. Scratch that it's amazing**


End file.
